Poket Monsters: Creepy Green
So i just got home from school. I have nothing else better to do at the momment. Maybe i should go check my e-mail on the computer. I have recived a strange e-mail that says: "Dear Tom, i have sent something to you in the mail. It should be in your mail box this Thursday." - Annonymous User What is this anonymous user going to send me and, how does this user know my address? I'm very curious to see what this user sent me. Thursday So its now Thursday, i should probaly go outside to check the mail. I noticed that my mailbox has red markings on it. It appears to what seems to me, blood. Should i call the police? Maybe i should see whats in the mailbox first. Inside was a pakage with japannes writing on it. I ran back in my house to go on the computer to see what this writing means. According to Google, the writing transalates to "Poket Monsters: Green". Woah, cool! I just got a Pokemon game! Thankfuly, i still have my original Gameboy on my shelf in my closet. I hurried up to my closet to get the Gameboy and played this game. So the game is in. I can't wait to play it! When the game started up, a bunch of wierd scrambled text was on the screen. For some reason, it was english instead of japennaes. I thought this was very starnge. Then when i started the game, a text box appeard and said "Hello............Green...........its sad to see you go.....". ''I was really confused to what was going on. Dispite this, i continued on with the game. As i was walking down to the Pokemon Center; another text box appeard and said ''"Go no further!". I just ignored the text box and moved on. When i walked into the Pokemon Center, i could see text on the floor that said "Blood". I was starting to think that this was some kind of hacked game or something. When i went to the PC box, the game made this wierd static sound, like, it was.........possesed. Then after walking around more, i could see this wierd demonic creature eating a Bulbasaur. I was in shocked and felt something was watching me play the game. Then there was blood all over the screen and i couldn't see anything, so i reseted the game. This time the demonic creature was gone. Then all of a sudden my Gameboy turend off by it self. I was really scared and felt like something was behind me. I looked and there was nothing there. I to grab my phone to call the police, but the phone was dead. So i went to my computer to ask that anonymous user what the user sent me. This time the users name wasn't anonymous user. This time it was "Demonic User". i screamed and ran outside and broke the game. I felt like there was nothing watching me anymore and felt better. I will never forget the day of Poket Monsters:Green. Category:Video Games Category:ECF: Bad Grammar/Spelling